beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Orochi 145WD
Samurai Orochi 145WD is a Defense-type Beyblade only found in Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 1 Thief Phoenic E230GCF. Stone Face: Orochi Orojya depicts "Yamata no Orochi", or simply "Orochi". Yamata no Orochi is a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon. It's designed so that three snake heads, side-by-side, are glaring at the front. Each snake features reptilian scales and reptilian eyes; all white with no visible pupils. They also have two sharp fangs nearby. The snake in the center curves to the right, in a slithering such manner; while the remaining two are parallel to one another. All three snakes are purple with a yellow color covering the cut, gaps, and everywhere else in the detail. It is all outlined in green in a thick black Stone Face. Chrome Wheel: Orochi Attack: 1 - Defense:2 - Stamina: 4 Appearance This Chrome Wheel consists of a ring circled by multiple snakes. These engraved serpents create small protrusions all around Orochi, like a gear. Following the characteristic of all Zero-G Beyblades, Orochi has a hole for the Crystal Wheel's orb to protrude into, and two snake heads encase it from each side with their fangs. Some swirly designs exist in the inner part of this Chrome Wheel, all the way down to the opposite side of the crystal, where a menacing face is formed. Made to resemble a snake's head in a front view, two evil eyes are engraved as well as small fangs near the edge of Orojya, and that big head's apparent mustaches are prolonged to become the many small serpents encircling the rest of the Chrome Wheel. Also most parts are covered by serpents and/or sea snakes. Performance and competitive play Customization(s) MSF-H/MSF Orojya Killerken GB145/ED145RS/CS. Overall Crystal Wheel: Samurai (サムライ) *'Weight:' 5.28 grams Attack: 6 - Defense:0 - Stamina: 1 Appearance Samurai is a semi-translucent bright green that carries a circular design, though with some cuts and gaps on it, as well. Samurai features various square-like designs around and as with all, Samurai has a crystal. This crystal, while in a circular shape, is designed to fit into the hole of the Ifrit Chrome Wheel. Performance and competitive use Samurai can be placed either above or beneath the Ifrit Chrome Wheel. Overall Customization(s) Spin Track: 145 Appearance 145 is the fourth highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customizations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other three are the TH170 (Beat Lynx), the 230 (Flame Byxis) and the 160 Spin Tracks (Guardian Reviser), which are taller than the 145 track. It is outclassed by most of its variants and TH170, since its 170 high track has more Defense, but does not wobble like 230. Performance and competitive play Customization(s) Overall Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Attack: 0 - Defense:5 - Stamina: 2 Wide Defense (WD), as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD which cannot. A disadvantage however, is that it's worse at regaining balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible, when faced with an Attack-Type. Although, this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. However, while D can regain balance better, it cannot maintain it as well as WD, especially with heights of 170 and above. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. Despite this however, as many more Performance Tips like AS, EWD, and B:D were released; they have overshadowed WD. EWD has also overshadowed WD due to EWD's bearing to regain balance better and much better Stamina. W²D performs basically the same as WD though but with worse balance but better attack. Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina despite its many releases. Just like the rest of the D series, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and most importantly, is still, a great Stamina/Defense-Type Performance Tip. It is translucent in colour. WD is works with spin stealing beys. Most of them think Earth is a spin steal survivor, but it works only with Earth Eagle 145WD, and not Earth Virgo GB145BS . It is only because of WD's wobbling ability. However, the 4D Performance Tip, B:D (Bearing Drive), is recommended because of better stamina, defense, and balance. Some Bladers experience a fast movement from WD, allowing the bey to dodge attackers, attack, or weaken the impact when hit by another bey. With this Performace Tip it moves in a slow movement and doesn't get hit around the stadium as much. It is clear in colour. Trivia *This is fifth Bey to have the 145WD combo. The first is Earth Eagle 145WD, the second is Dark Poseidon 145WD,the third is Twisted Tempo 145WD and the fourth is Kreis Cygnus 145WD. Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Defense Types Category:Fire Element